


Nothing Is What It Seems

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, F/M, Magic, River Nymphs, Whatever Craziness comes out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jaime Lannister goes into the Spirit Forest to rescue his little brother Tyrion, who was stolen by a great Black and Red Dragon. But he never expected to meet a girl in the Spirit Forest, let alone to fall in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Is What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a mish mashed fairytale for all of you to take a look at. Jaime/Brienne style of course. LOL! I hope you all enjoy it. There is smut and violence, so fair warnings now. (nods)

Nothing Is As It Seems.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime Lannister was the golden prince of the Westerlands Kingdom. He was praised and respected and beloved by the people of the Westerlands. He and his twin sister were considered the golden twins. His sister was sent off to be married to the King of the Stormlands, Robert Baratheon. Jaime, however, had never found a princess that he could stand. King Tywin found the fact that Jaime constantly refused to consider any of the princesses from other kingdoms that were brought before him, very frustrating.

“Jaime, you must choose a bride sooner or later. You will become King when I’m dead and a King needs a queen and an heir, neither of which you have.” Tywin told his son. Jaime sighed as he leaned against a pillar in his father’s great golden throne room.

“Father, I’m not marrying some annoying, spoiled child to deflower, so that you can have grandchildren. When I marry I shall marry someone that’s my equal, and I shall hopefully be worthy of them as well.” Jaime stated firmly. Tywin glared.

“You are not going to find a woman who is your equal Jaime. Women are weak, that is life. And we are not Baratheons or Tyrells. It’s a ridiculous notion that two princes could marry. There would be no heirs from the union. It’s unnatural.” Tywin stated angrily. Jaime sighed again.

“Father, you believe women are weak, but they have different strengths to men, and I would rather find someone that is on even footing with me then a girl that wants to dance around in frilly gowns like that airhead Princess Sansa Stark of the North, or someone that pretends to be gracious and caring to the smallfolk like Princess Margaery Tyrell of the Reach. You want me to marry a princess, but I’ve never seen one that had a mind of her own and actually acted upon it.” Jaime stated.

“What about Princess Arianne Martell of Dorne? Or Princess Asha Grejoy of the Iron Islands?” Tywin offered. Jaime gave his father a pointed look.

“We’re still at war with Dorne because you helped to murder their last princess, father. As for the Iron Islands? They hate anyone who isn’t _from_ their islands.” Jaime replied. In truth, Jaime wanted to find his own bride if he had to have one at all. “It’s Tyrion’s nameday today. I’m sure the guests shall be arriving any minute.” Jaime said. Tywin glared.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with. We _will_ be discussing this again Jaime.” Tywin said firmly, leaving Jaime in no doubt that he would have to suffer this boring conversation again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Brother!” Jaime looked at Tyrion, who had sat in his seat beside Jaime, who was sat to King Tywin’s right. Their sister had arrived from the Stormlands. Queen Cersei and King Robert, sat to King Tywin’s left, of course, Cersei had her baby in her lap. A squirming toddler with blonde hair, dressed in black and gold. Apparently he was named Joffrey, but Jaime wasn’t particularly fascinated with his sister’s child. After all, the only time Jaime had shown interest in seeing his nephew, his sister had chased him away not wanting him anywhere near her son. Cersei had always been selfish and she had wanted her son for herself. Now Jaime could see the boy was becoming a spoiled brat, and Jaime feared for the Stormlands Kingdom when Robert Baratheon died. Jaime had never thought he would say that, but for all that Robert was a drunken, lecherous man with a fiery temper, he generally cared for his people. Jaime had a feeling that Joffrey would not care about anyone but Joffrey, which was sad really.

“Happy nameday Tyrion. I hope it brings you wine, wenches and other things you love.” Jaime said. Tyrion grinned.

“Well being a Prince means I can get what I want when I want. But a feast on my nameday is always fun.” Tyrion replied. Jaime found himself laughing at his little brother, and thanking the Gods that Tyrion could take the throne if Jaime refused to. Tyrion would be a far better king than he, Jaime was sure of that much.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The feast had gone on for what seemed like days, but was merely hours. Jaime hated these events. He only celebrated for his brother’s sake. As the sun began to set however, there was a great roar. The sky suddenly went completely dark, as a great shadow blocked the rays of the noon day sun. Women and children began to scream and children began to run, all terrified at the sight of the great black and red dragon that had come from seemingly nowhere. Jaime jumped out of his seat, pulling his sword from the scabbard at his side, and like some of the other lords and royals at the feast, went on the attack. The dragon merely roared at them and before they could even mark the beast, it had reached a claw hand forward and snatched up Tyrion.

“Tyrion!” Jaime yelled.

“Jaime!” Tyrion yelled back. He was only a mere boy, only six and ten, young and scared, and Jaime would not abandon his little brother. He jumped onto a table and then grabbed one of the wooden posts, where their banners were held, and used it to vault himself at the dragon. His sword sliced, but made no damage to the creature, and then the beast flew off, Tyrion clutched in it’s talons, towards the Spirit Forest. Jaime felt his heart sink, knowing his father would never send a rescue party for his little brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“That dragon stole Tyrion, father! He’s my little brother! I will not just abandon him!” Jaime yelled angrily. He had desperately wanted to go and save his little brother, but as he thought, asking his father for permission to take a force to find the dragon and kill it, to save his brother, had become an argument. King Tywin glared down at his son.

“You are my heir and will be the future king of the Westerlands. You will not go off on a fool’s errand to save your dwarf brother, in the Spirit Forest. It is not worth the risks.” Tywin said.

“That _it_ that you speak of is _your son_ , my little brother! He is more than worth _any_ risk!” Jaime yelled.

“This discussion is at an end Jaime. I’ve made my decision.” Tywin stated imperiously. Jaime was furious. He stormed out of the throne room and before his father could order him to be kept in his room, Jaime ran there, grabbed his sword, put on some warmer clothing and then left his room, heading for the kitchens. He took supplies, just as guards arrived at the kitchen. Jaime escaped through the servant’s door, knowing his father wouldn’t consider that he’d ever take it. He ran to the stable and saw young Podrick Payne there, Jaime’s horse saddled beside him. Podrick was Tyrion’s manservant. He was only ten, but dependable, and Tyrion had always liked the boy.

“Good lad.” Jaime told the boy as he leapt into the saddle. Podrick nodded.

“I knew... Prince Tyrion... he said you’d never abandon him. I knew you’d come to get your horse and go to save him. The guards will be here in a minute Prince Jaime.” Podrick said.

“Thank you Pod.” Jaime said to the boy. Podrick nodded.

“Thank you for going after Prince Tyrion. He’s the only one who ever cared what happened to me.” Podrick replied. Jaime nodded.

“I’ll bring him back Pod. I don’t know how but I will.” Jaime said. Podrick grinned.

“I know you will, Prince Jaime.” The boy said. Jaime nodded and then he was off on his horse, riding into the darkness of the newly set sun, ready to go and save his little brother, no matter the cost.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was dark now. Jaime had been travelling since yesterday evening, and hadn’t stopped until the next dusk. He was thirsty and tired and he could tell his horse was as well. He’d been surrounded by the trees of the Spirit Forest for a long while, so when he saw a stream, he was ecstatic. Jaime decided he could fill his water skin and drink his fill before moving on. It was entirely possible that he could follow the stream at least for a while. He dismounted from his horse and looked at the stream. When he saw it was clear he knelt down by it so he could cup some water in his hands and drink. Jaime was about to drink from the stream when he saw a face staring up at him. It was the most beautiful thing Jaime had ever seen. He was mesmerised as he stared at the creature. Then he was horrified as it reached out with it’s hands and pulled him into the stream. Only now that he was within it, he knew it was not a stream but a river. No stream was this deep. He couldn’t breathe and the creature was unnaturally strong as it kept hold of him. It’s teeth were filed to points as it shrieked and made to bite his face. He couldn’t break free to make it to the surface for a breath of air. That was when he saw the point of a spear whizz by his face and stab the creature. It let out a dreadful screech. Jaime took his chance and swam to the surface, and a strong hand yanked his own grappling one and hefted him out of the water. Jaime lay on the riverbank gasping as he looked up. He saw his saviour. Jaime had been confused over whether he was looking at a man or a woman at first, until he noticed the slightest curve in her tall, ungainly frame. He saw that her face was broad, and she was covered in freckles, her hair was like pale straw and her lips were rather plump. Her nose had been broken more than once Jaime guessed. But when he looked into her deep blue eyes, Jaime was almost sad. It seemed a waste to him, that someone so ugly should have such beautiful eyes.

“You’re a woman?” Jaime asked, just to confirm.

“I should have left you to the river nymph. She’d have enjoyed eating your face and I wouldn’t have to listen to the stupidity coming out of your mouth.” The girl stated. She turned on her heel, the spear in one hand and a sword strapped across her back. Jaime blinked and got himself to his feet.

“Wait just a minute! I don’t even know your name!” Jaime called after her.

“Why should you care? You can’t even tell if I’m a man or a woman!” The girl called back.

“Will you at least let me thank you?” Jaime asked her. The girl seemed to sigh in exasperation before she turned back around and looked at him. He made his way over to her and found the girl was taller than him by a couple of inches.

“I’m Jaime Lannister.” Jaime introduced himself.

“Oh, the Westerlands prince? Wonderful.” The girl stated sarcastically.

“And you are?” Jaime asked, more intrigued that she didn’t seem to care that he was a prince at all.

“Brienne. My name is Brienne.” The girl replied.

“Brienne what?” Jaime asked, his lips curled into a smirk. Brienne frowned, her blue eyes shone with irritation, and her cheeks flushed trying to suppress it. Jaime found he rather liked the look on her.

“Brienne of Tarth.” Brienne said softly, almost as though she didn’t want him to hear. Jaime blinked in surprise. He recalled a story that had been going around about six years ago about the Lord of Tarth, and how he had sacrificed his daughter to a sea monster.

“I’ve heard stories that the maid of Tarth, the lord of Tarth’s daughter, was sacrificed as a bride to a sea beast. Her name was Brienne too.” Jaime said, remembering the story.

“What kind of story is that? Don’t be ridiculous.” Brienne stated. Jaime frowned, as he saw the pain in her eyes.

“Thank you, Brienne of Tarth. You saved my life.” Jaime said, his voice filled with genuine thanks. Brienne blinked and shrugged.

“You should watch what streams you drink at, Prince Jaime. It wouldn’t do to be eaten by a River Nymph.” Brienne said.

“Well maybe you can show me where is safest. I’m trying to save my little brother from a Dragon. It snatched him up at his own nameday feast yesterday afternoon, and I’ve been riding nonstop ever since, hoping to reach him and save him.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked and looked at Jaime incredulously.

“You want me to help you save your brother?” Brienne asked.

“Why not? You saved my life, why shouldn’t you be of help to save my brother? You certainly look strong enough.” Jaime stated. Brienne stared at Jaime incredulously.

“No one has ever seriously asked me for my help. There’s a reason I live in this forest. People aren’t nice, they’re cruel and vicious and hateful. Why should I believe that _you_ are any different?” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned. He could see life had been hard on this girl, without even having to ask. Her looks certainly wouldn’t endear her to anyone. If she had a family they probably disowned her. Why else would she be wondering the Spirit Forest of the Westerlands, seemingly alone?

“I don’t know if I am any different. All I know is that my little brother is six and ten years old and it’s my duty to go and try to save him. I can’t do that if I get eaten by the creatures of the Spirit Forest. You seem to know it’s ways. So I’m asking you, Lady Brienne of Tarth, to help me. I can’t do it alone.” Jaime almost pleaded. He hated to beg, but for his brother he would beg a million times over. The girl frowned and looked at him seriously for a few moments, and then she nodded.

“I’m no lady, but alright. I’ll help you.” Brienne said softly. Jaime saw a spark of determination light up Brienne’s eyes and had to admit that her eyes were her most attractive feature. Who needed beauty with eyes that sucked up oceans? “We’ll take your horse to my cabin. He’ll be perfectly safe. There’s plenty of water to drink and grass to eat. He can’t go with us. There are too many dangers and a horse would slow us down.” Brienne said gently. Jaime felt a little nervous. He didn’t really want to leave his horse. “What’s his name?” Brienne asked.

“Honour.” Jaime said.

“Honour? Interesting name.” Brienne said back. He walked over to the great black horse.

“He’s very fussy about-” Jaime was cut off by Brienne placing her hands on Honour’s muzzle and gently stroking him. “who handles him...” Jaime finished, trailing off.

“It’s alright boy. Some grass and water and you’ll be fine.” Brienne said gently to the horse. Then she took the reins and Jaime followed as she led the way. It seemed to take hardly any time at all before Jaime saw Brienne’s cabin. It was a sweet, wooden cottage. How Brienne had built it, Jaime didn’t know. But it looked like an idyllic place to live. It was next to a waterfall spring, and Jaime could see how there would be plenty of water and grass for Honour to live on.

“Don’t the River Nymphs come here?” Jaime asked.

“Does that look like a river, Prince Jaime?” Brienne shot back. She had a point. She tied Honour’s reins to a tree branch, giving him enough leeway to walk to the stream and eat whatever patch of grass took his fancy. “Let’s go.” Brienne said.

Don’t you need supplies?” Jaime asked.

“No. I’ve got my spear, my sword and daggers, and my flints to start a fire, and the pack on my back. I can hunt and forage for whatever I need. So why take things with me that will slow me down?” Brienne replied. Her answer was genuine and honest. Jaime grinned.

“Well I have supplies, but they probably got soaked by the river.” Jaime replied. Brienne laughed.

“Yes, most likely. Let me see.” Brienne said. Jaime passed his bag to her, still feeling wary. Brienne looked at the soaked bag, then opened it. She nodded.

“Most of these things need to dry out. The fruits should be fine, I can’t even tell if your bread and cheese will be alright.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded.

“Well if you can find it in your heart to help me hunt as well then I can leave this here.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head, a half smile on her face.

“It’ll be easier to travel without that huge sack of yours. So we’ll leave it inside. Then we should go. You said a dragon took your brother?” Brienne asked.

“Yes. A black and red dragon.” Jaime replied. Brienne nodded.

“That’s the dragon of the great mountain. It’s in the middle of the Spirit Forest, and that mountain is... well to put it lightly, a death trap. It’s why the dragon made the mountain it’s home, most likely.” Brienne said. Jaime felt a feeling of dread coiling in his guts.

“Will my brother be alive by the time we get there?” Jaime asked. Brienne blinked.

“The dragon doesn’t eat the people he takes. He brings them to the old Witch who lives in the mountain. She might be a witch, she might not, but nobody who has ever gone up the mountain to see her has ever returned.” Brienne replied. Jaime sucked in a breath through his teeth. He realised that Brienne was taking a huge risk for him, a relative stranger.

“Thank you.” Jaime said. He felt the sudden need to say it. Brienne looked at him, her head cocked to one side in bemusement.

“What for?” Brienne asked.

“For doing this. You’re putting your life in danger to help me and my little brother. You don’t really know either of us. It’s only fair that I thank you.” Jaime replied. Brienne shrugged.

“I had a brother once. I know what it feels like to want to save someone you love. You don’t need to thank me for doing the right thing.” Brienne said gently. Jaime found himself astounded by the girl in front of him. Then it was time for them to go and Jaime realised he hadn’t even looked inside the girl’s home at all. He’d just stood beside Honour, wondering at the marvel of a girl who felt the need to do what was right.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was now three days into Jaime’s quest to save his brother, and he had to admit to himself that he was glad he’d asked for Brienne’s help. The girl didn’t speak much, except maybe to yell at him when she thought he did something stupid, but she knew the forest inside out. Jaime took note of the clothing she was wearing. Leathers that had been made from skins of animals she’d obviously hunted and killed herself, boots of the same sort, pants made of patched together cloth and a thick cloak of what looked like deer skin. She was wild, her pale blonde hair a mess, obviously hacked short to keep it out of her way though it reached her shoulders just barely. Jaime wondered how she had come to be this wild creature in the Spirit Forest, almost as wild as the creatures that she said inhabited it. As they walked through the wild growth of trees, which seemed to change every time Jaime looked at them, he decided he would like to learn more about his new companion.

“So... how old are you exactly, Brienne?” Jaime asked her. Brienne got a thoughtful look on her face, as though she were wondering whether she should answer this question.

“I’m eight and ten.” She replied finally, after some long moments.

“Eight and ten? Gods, you’re only two years younger than I am. I thought you were much younger.” Jaime stated.

“Flattery will get you nowhere. You royals and nobles all think looking younger is wonderful. I personally have no care for how I look.” Brienne shot back.

“I wasn’t trying to flatter you. You’re worse than a tavern wench with your tongue.” Jaime stated. Brienne turned around and stopped walking. She glared fiercely.

“I’m not a tavern wench! And even if I were, it would be no one else’s business!” Brienne hissed angrily. Jaime merely grinned at her.

“And how long have you lived here in the Spirit Forest Brienne?” Jaime asked.

“Why do you care?” Brienne shot back.

“I’m curious. You and I are now travelling companions, so it’s only natural that I’d like to know more about you.” Jaime replied. Brienne sighed as she turned and started walking again.

“I’ve lived in the forest since I was eight.” Brienne said. Jaime felt a clench in his heart for the girl in front of him. Jaime had not yet become of age in his own kingdom, but Brienne had been looking after herself since she was a mere child.

“Do you have any family? People who take care of you?” Jaime asked.

“You didn’t think to ask that question before acquiring my services on your quest?” Brienne shot back.

“It seems strange that a child was allowed to live in a forest alone.” Jaime shot back.

“My father sacrificed me years ago. If he’s alive he doesn’t know where I am and I’m better off for it. Apart from him there is no one. Unless he remarried and had a whole bunch of new children to replace me.” Brienne replied. The tone of her voice was bitter and Jaime wondered what had made this girl so alone. He wondered how she had come to live in the Spirit Forest all by herself and he wondered what she meant when she said her father had sacrificed her. He could see Brienne was tense, and so decided to save any further questions for later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were five days into their journey when they were attacked by bandits. Brienne seemed more shocked than Jaime, when they were taken by surprise and surrounded. One of the men had no nose, another had teeth filed to points. There was a very fat, tanned man, who could have been a Dothraki from the east, and there was a man dressed as a fool in motley.

“Rorge, I ain’t seen a girl in weeks! Why not let us fuck her bloody. She’s an ugly bitch but I bet she squeals the same as any other girl that gets poked.” The one with the filed teeth said. Jaime found himself growling low in his throat as he put himself in front of Brienne.

“Awe, look, the little boy is protecting his lady love.” The one in motley said, as he laughed maniacally.

“Shut up Shagwell. Biter, I don’t care if you lot fuck her bloody. She’s no one. But him, he looks like the Prince. The King is offering a reward for the return of his eldest son. So get rid of the girl after you’re done with her. We’ll take the boy back to his father. If he isn’t the prince, you can fuck him bloody too.” The noseless one said. The other men leered at Brienne.

“Don’t fucking touch her.” Jaime hissed angrily.

“What are you going to do, boy?” The fat Dothraki asked coldly.

“Jaime.” Brienne put a hand on his shoulder.

“No! They’re not putting their hands on you, treating you like... like some ragdoll to be played with and thrown away.” Jaime stated angrily. The fat Dothraki unsheathed an Arakh and swung for Jaime. Jaime swung his own sword, and then it was like a personal duel between the pair. Nobody else stepped in.

“Cut him Zollo!” Biter called from the sidelines.

“Don’t kill him idiot.” The one who must have been Rorge, by process of elimination, called. Jaime fought back like the Warrior incarnate, and Brienne could only watch. That was until Zollo swung his arakh past Jaime’s defences, and slashed Jaime’s side.

“Jaime!” Brienne cried out, for the first time looking worried about him. Jaime rather liked that she was worried about him. She pulled him back out of the way of another swing of the arakh.

“Starting to warm up to me Wench?” Jaime asked her cheekily. Brienne looked around them, before looking at Jaime, then looking at the group of men.

“You’re not putting a _finger_ on me, let alone the worms between your legs that you call dicks.” Brienne stated crudely. Jaime couldn’t help smiling at Brienne’s gutsiness.

“Who’s going to stop us? Your lover boy?” Biter asked, smiling evilly at them.

“No. There’s a reason most humans don’t come into the Spirit Forest. It’s a pretty big deal breaker.” Brienne stated. She made a strange whistle with her mouth, a four note tune, that none of them understood. Then the ground started to shake, and she grabbed Jaime in an embrace.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jaime asked.

“Don’t look.” Brienne said gently. Jaime found himself burying his face in Brienne’s neck. She smelt of sweet grass and Jaime felt surprisingly peaceful wrapped in her embrace. He felt her own face buried in his neck as well. He heard the screams of the four men around them. The sounds of flesh and bone being ripped apart. It was over in moments. “It’s okay Jaime. You can look now.” Brienne said softly. Jaime was reluctant to break away from Brienne’s embrace, but he let go of her, only to see pools of blood on the ground, where their attackers had once stood.

“What happened to them?” Jaime asked.

“The trees. They don’t like it when men invade their forest and don’t respect it and those who live in it.” Brienne replied.

“Why didn’t they attack me then?” Jaime asked.

“You’re with me. You haven’t disrespected an inhabitant of the forest.” Brienne replied gently. She took a deep breath. “We should get going. We need to find somewhere to make camp for the night, and so I can stitch up that wound of yours.” Brienne said gently. Her eyes were filled with worry and Jaime could do nothing but agree with her in that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, after escaping from the bandits, and being saved by the moving trees, Brienne tended Jaime’s wound. They had found a cave to camp in for the night at least. First, Brienne had shown Jaime how to make a torch, using a stick and a piece of rag, and then she placed some water to boil over a fire she made. Brienne’s hands were gentle as she cleaned the wound that was on his right side, and she stitched it up, cleaning it with the boiled water. Jaime looked at her, half drunk on the wine she’d thrust into his hands. Wine she’d taken from the bandits apparently. To ease his pain as she stitched the wound, so she had told him. He couldn’t recall her taking it. Then again, Brienne was stealthy. She had to be to survive in the forest from the age of eight. He noticed a piece of black cord with a white stone hanging from it, dangling from Brienne’s neck as she worked to clean the wound before stitching it.

“Where did you get that necklace?” Jaime asked her. Brienne looked so sad then, that Jaime almost wished he could take the question back.

“I got it from my older brother. He gave it to me for my seventh nameday. He... he drowned shortly afterwards.” Brienne replied. Jaime couldn’t imagine losing either of his siblings in such a way. Even Cersei, who was miserable most of the time, was still Jaime’s twin, and he wasn’t sure that he could survive without his siblings, despite their flaws. Jaime had his own flaws after all.

“I’m sorry. I can’t imagine having to live without my siblings.” Jaime said.

“It happened eleven years ago. You’ve no need to be sorry, unless you drowned my brother.” Brienne said. When she was abrupt like that, Jaime had learned to change the subject, because it meant she didn’t want to discuss the one at hand any longer.

“You know, you’re surprisingly gentle.” Jaime said. He was a little tipsy, the wine was very strong and not what Jaime was used to drinking at all. Brienne shook her head.

“You mean for an ugly beast of a girl?” Brienne shot back.

“No. I meant for someone that doesn’t seem to see many people, you’re surprisingly gentle. Most would think that with your skills with a sword and other weapons, and the calluses on your hands, that you wouldn’t be gentle at all. But you are.” Jaime said softly. He noticed that her stitches were not perfect, but still good. “Your stitches are good.” Jaime said softly.

“Not really. Septa Roelle always said I had terrible stitches.” Brienne said, absent mindedly.

“You had a Septa? You _are_ the daughter of the Lord of Tarth!” Jaime exclaimed, sitting up quickly, and wincing as he did so. Then he winced again as Brienne pushed him back into his laying position to carry on with her stitches.

“Not anymore. Not since the day he threw me away like a broken doll.” Brienne replied. Her voice was cold.

“What happened? Why would your father throw you out?” Jaime asked. He knew his father hated Tyrion, but never had Tyrion been exiled, and Jaime saw that Brienne was inherently good. Brienne sighed.

“My brother drowned, when I was seven. Then there was a sea monster, attacking fishing boats along the coast of Tarth. The Septons and Septas said this was a bad omen. That the Gods were angry that Galladon had drowned. I didn’t understand how that was possible. Galladon drowned, was that not the Gods’ work? No one drowned him, he wasn’t murdered, it was just a silly accident, so I was told. This went on for a year. My father... my father wanted to end it. Warriors got on boats and tried to kill the sea monster but none succeeded. The Septon came to my father, on the day of my eighth nameday, and said that he had had a vision. He said that I had to be sacrificed to the sea beast, a pure maiden child, so that the beast would not attack again. My father didn’t spend too long thinking about it. I am... well... I’m ugly, that makes me completely unmarriageable, though I’m sure you guessed that much. He would never have been able to find me a husband, so he thought it would be best to let me die saving the island. They chained me to a rock on the beach and walked away. I was alone and I thought I would die. The sea monster was a great blue sea serpent that came out of the sea. I thought it was going to eat me and I hoped that I would die quickly. The beast looked at me for what felt like ages. Then it bit my chains loose and... it was almost like the creature gestured for me to get on it’s back. I thought that I had nothing else left to lose. If it was going to kill me it would have done so then. It could kill me whenever it wanted to. So I got on it’s back and it took me from Tarth, past the Stormlands and brought me here, to the coast near the Spirit Forest. Then it left me here. Ever since then I’ve looked after myself. The creature obviously thought I was so ugly that it couldn’t possibly eat me, and probably it brought me here so that I was as far away from it as possible.” Brienne said sadly. She finished the stitches then and sat back. Jaime smiled at her.

“I’m rather glad it didn’t eat you. I wouldn’t have the pleasure of your company.” Jaime replied. Then he leaned forwards and placed a kiss on Brienne’s plump lips. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but he had felt the need to. “Besides which, you are not ugly. You might not be conventionally pretty, but you are not ugly.” Jaime stated, and he truly believed it. Yes at first, Jaime had thought Brienne ugly, but as he had gotten to know her, that opinion had completely changed. But he had always thought her eyes were beautiful. Brienne frowned, as though expecting Jaime to say he was joking. When Jaime didn’t say anything else, Brienne allowed a smile to grace her lips.

“You’re the strangest person I’ve ever met. You’re the only one who has ever said anything like that to me.” Brienne said softly. Then she set up their bedrolls and Jaime crawled into his, which was beside Brienne. He reached out a hand to touch her cheek.

“Well maybe other people just don’t see what I see.” Jaime said gently, falling asleep soon afterwards, the trauma of the day catching up to him in exhaustion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Jaime will you stop looking in the bloody rivers? That’s the third River Nymph I’ve had to spear because you don’t pay attention.” Brienne raged. It was seven days into their journey, and Jaime was once again soaked, wringing out his tunic as he grinned at the furious look on Brienne’s face.

“Actually I think it’s the same one.” Jaime replied. He stood up and draped his tunic over a rock, and hung his cloak from a tree, hoping they’d dry out a little before they had to move on.

“It’s not the same one. They all look the same. Once I spear a River Nymph they generally die.” Brienne shot back drily. Jaime was fascinated by the shade of red that seemed to have spread all the way across her face and neck, and probably further if her clothing didn’t block his view. He made his way over to her slowly, and noticed that when she noticed him coming closer, she blushed even redder. She seemed to be eyeing his naked torso as well, but she would bite her lip and try to look away from him when that happened. Jaime stood in front of her.

“You like what you see?” Jaime asked her cheekily.

“Why do you care? You could have your pick of a thousand princesses I’d wager and all of them would be more beautiful than me. So why do you care if I like what I see?” Brienne asked. Jaime frowned. He hated that Brienne put herself down all the time.

“I’ve told you before, you’re not conventionally pretty, but you’re definitely prettier than all those spoiled, painted princesses that my father would parade before me and have me marry.” Jaime retorted. Brienne frowned, her teeth nipping at her lower lip as her brain processed what he’d said to her. Jaime leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, and before she could say anything, placed his lips against hers. To Jaime it was like the sparks of the fireworks that his father had let off on his nameday feasts. Brienne gasped in surprise and Jaime allowed his tongue to languidly trace inside Brienne’s mouth. Brienne let out a soft little moan as Jaime pulled her closer. Her own arms came up around his neck and her hands tangled in his wet hair. When her own tongue tentatively met his, Jaime pulled her closer to him, so tightly that there was no space between them. They were practically moulded together. Jaime’s hand, which had been cupping Brienne’s cheek, made it’s way into her pale blonde hair, and stroked the soft strands. When he finally let go of her, for they had to come up for air at some point, Brienne looked confused, but her eyes were dark, her pupils blown, and her lips were kiss swollen. Jaime grinned at her. “So, have I proved it to you yet?” Jaime asked her. Brienne shook her head, as though to clear her thoughts and blinked at Jaime.

“You’re weird.” Brienne stated before grabbing his wet cloak and throwing it at him. “We had better get going. We’ll need to find somewhere to shelter before dark.” Brienne stated firmly. Jaime couldn’t help grinning at her, as she spun on her heel, grabbed her spear and started walking. Jaime grabbed his tunic and decided it would be pointless to put the wet clothes back on for now. He might was well hold them and try to dry them before nightfall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Where are we?” Jaime asked. It had been ten days of travelling so far and the pair seemed to still be in the middle of the Spirit Forest. They never seemed to be getting closer to the great mountain in the middle.

“We’re about four days journey from the mountain, if we don’t get held up by anything.” Brienne replied.

“Four days? It doesn’t look like it. In fact it doesn’t look like we’re any closer than when we started.” Jaime stated petulantly. Brienne rolled her eyes.

“This is the Spirit Forest. Nothing is as it seems here.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded, knowing that all he could do was trust Brienne. She knew the Spirit Forest far better than he did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, they made camp under a giant willow tree. Jaime could see Brienne was restless.

“What’s wrong with you Wench? Normally you sleep like a log.” Jaime asked, as he turned in his bedroll to look at his freckled companion. Brienne glared before turning over and putting her back to him.

“Look, I don’t usually get this close to the mountain. A dragon lives there for the Gods’ sakes.” Brienne stated. Jaime smirked as he shifted closer to Brienne, taking the bedroll with him.

“You know I know a way to help you sleep.” Jaime stated. Brienne turned over to face him, and realised how much closer he was.

“Don’t even think it, your highness. I keep a dagger on me at all times.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“I’m not thinking, I’m just saying. I’ve heard that when you’re restless and can’t sleep that-” Before Jaime could finish the sentence, Brienne reached a hand out, cupped Jaime’s cheek and placed her lips on his. It was a chaste kiss, and as gentle as her touch when she tended his wound, within a moment it was over.

“Jaime, fucking is not the only way to relieve restlessness, so keep dreaming.” Brienne said cheerfully. Then she turned over and presented her back to him again. Jaime couldn’t help grinning. Brienne had initiated the kiss this time. That was progress at least.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, the sun was high in the sky, yet Jaime could see his breath becoming ice crystals in the air in front of him. He wrapped his cloak around him, glad of it’s warmth and protection at the moment. He wondered if Brienne was cold. She never complained, but he didn’t know if she would complain even if she were cold.

“Are you cold Wench?” Jaime asked her.

“My name is Brienne, Prince Jaime. And I’m fine. I’ve travelled through this part of the Spirit Forest plenty of times. You can get the best purple plums here. Although I’m usually a lot further from the mountain.” Brienne stated.

“ _My_ name is Jaime, not Prince Jaime.” Jaime stated irritably. Brienne looked over her shoulder at him.

“If I were in your kingdom, I’d have to call you Prince Jaime. Even if you had visited Tarth when I lived there I would have had to call you Prince Jaime. So why does it bother you that I call you it now?” Brienne asked.

“Why does it bother you when I call you Wench?” Jaime shot back in return.

“I’m not a Wench.” Brienne replied.

“And I never asked to be a Prince.” Jaime said.

“But you are one. You were born one. That’s the way it is.” Brienne replied. Jaime frowned.

“Stop being so stubborn. We’re in the middle of the Spirit Forest. You don’t need to call me Prince Jaime. I’d prefer that you didn’t actually.” Jaime said. Brienne allowed a half laugh to escape her.

“Alright, I’ll call you Jaime, if you stop calling me Wench and call me by my given name too. Is that fair?” Brienne asked. Jaime nodded.

“Sounds fair to me.” Jaime replied. Brienne grinned, and then, suddenly, the ground gave way beneath her, and Brienne screamed as she slipped into a hole in the ground. Jaime made to grab for her, but couldn’t reach her in time. Jaime looked down into the pitch black of the hole, and wondered if it was a cave that had been hidden, for the edges of the hole looked like a cave mouth.

“Brienne!” Jaime yelled down to her. He was worried that she was badly hurt, or even worse, that she was dead. He was fearful when he did not hear her call back to him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brienne had felt the ground move beneath her, and had been unable to grab anything to keep her from falling into the hole. But Brienne realised that it was a rather fearsome, underground cave. She looked up at the hole and then looked around her. It was dark in this cave and Brienne wondered if anything else inhabited the dark space. She got to her feet slowly and she thought she heard someone call her name, but did not hear anything clearly. She heard a great roar and that was when she saw it. A giant black bear, staring her down, ready to kill her. It’s mouth was foaming and Brienne could see it was enraged.

“Jaime!” Brienne screamed up to him. “Jaime there’s a bear down here!” She yelled again, looking for a way to get out of this strange dark pit. That was when the bear started to charge her. Brienne couldn’t see where she’d dropped her spear and she pulled her sword out of it’s sheath on her back. She jumped out of the way of the bear and it snorted and hit the ground looking furious at not catching her. She used her sword to try and slice at the bear, but it was like it’s fur was made of chainmail. Her sword could not cut it’s skin. She jumped back as the bear made to swipe at her, and then ducked left as the bear brought it’s paw down. It’s claws managed to scrape her shoulder, sending her flying. She heard a yelp come from somewhere, and realised that it was her that had yelped in pain and shock. She could feel her blood leaking down her shoulder and she desperately looked for her spear. She rolled to the side as the bear made to smack her again with it’s paw. She rolled to her feet and held on to her sword, even though it was as useless as a tourney sword at the moment, it was better than no weapon at all. The bear charged, and Brienne tried to get out of the way, but found herself knocked to the ground. The bear had clawed her close to her neck, and she felt the blood gushing from that wound as well. She was sure she was about to die, when suddenly, he was there. Jaime, stood in front of her, with her spear held up. Brienne went to stand.

“Stay there Brienne!” Jaime exclaimed. Then she saw the bear charging again.

“Jaime! The bear!” Brienne yelled. Jaime turned back, spear in hand, and as soon as he felt it was the right second, he jabbed the spear home into the creature’s eye. The bear rolled over and started howling like mad, before it finally died. Brienne looked between Jaime and the fallen bear.

“Are you alright Brienne?” He asked her gently.

“I will be once we get out of this hole.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“I tied some vines together to make a rope.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head, trying not to laugh at that notion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had looked around to see if there was something for him to use to climb down and reach Brienne, because jumping in would serve no purpose if they couldn’t get out again. He saw some vines hanging from the trees, and hoped that the trees wouldn’t be offended if he grabbed them to help Brienne. He found some thick vines, tied them together and then tied them to a thick tree trunk. He yanked a few times, checking to see if it would hold and then he threw his makeshift rope down the hole. As he started to climb he heard Brienne calling out. Then he saw it. A great black monster of a bear. It was charging at her and Jaime wanted more than anything to be there with her. He saw the bear swipe Brienne, and saw her dodge, before it caught her shoulder. Jaime climbed down in time to see the creature swipe at Brienne’s collar bone. It’s claw marks were far too close to Brienne’s neck, and Jaime saw the wounds were bleeding profusely. He spied Brienne’s spear and as soon as he got done to the ground, he grabbed it and threw himself in front of Brienne. He waited until the last possible moment, and then he struck, jamming the spear in the great beast’s eye. As soon as they could, they climbed back up to the surface and Brienne just smiled at him without having to say a word.

“We’d better find somewhere to make camp and look at your wounds now.” Jaime stated. Brienne shook her head.

“You’re weird Jaime. I’ve never met anyone like you.” Brienne said. Jaime merely grinned back at her.

“Of course you haven’t. There are no men like me. Only me. I’m sure I’ve told you this before.” Jaime stated. Brienne shook her head and took her spear from Jaime, cleaning it before they set off. They needed to find somewhere to rest and look at Brienne’s wounds. Jaime didn’t like the stark red blood, contrasting with Brienne’s pale, freckled skin. It bothered him more than he knew how to express. So they carried on through the Spirit Forest looking for somewhere to rest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they finally found somewhere to stop, Brienne seemed covered in blood on her left side. The bleeding had stopped, but she still looked as though she were on the verge of death, her skin paler than usual and the blood made a horrible contrast. They were lucky to find a cave, and within it was a spring. It was a cold night, but the spring still steamed lightly, like a hot bath. It made the inside of the cave warm, and for that, both Jaime and Brienne were grateful. Jaime made a fire and then made a torch from an old stick and a rag as Brienne had showed him before, when she had tended to his wounds.

“We could both use a bath, and we need to look at your wounds.” Jaime said. Brienne frowned.

“They’re scratches. They’ve stopped bleeding. What is there to look at?” Brienne asked.

“You don’t want to get an infection Brienne. Stop being so stubborn.” Jaime stated irritably. Brienne frowned.

“So you want me to strip off in front of you and bathe?” Brienne questioned, a look on her face that told Jaime she was likely to murder him if he suggested such a thing.

“I’ll turn around. But I’m not going to let you sit in that spring by yourself. You’ve lost a lot of blood. You might just pass out.” Jaime said. There was a tone of sadness in Jaime’s voice, and Brienne could see that he was hurt by Brienne’s mistrust. Brienne took a deep breath before speaking.

“It’s... look I’m not used to being around people Jaime. I’ve spent the last ten years in this forest. How many people do you think I’ve really spoken to, let alone taken baths with? This is all extremely strange to me. I don’t know how they do things in the Westerlands, I don’t even know how things work in the Stormlands anymore. So don’t get offended because I’m worried about removing my clothes in front of another person.” Brienne said. She looked at Jaime carefully, seeing the slight confusion on his face. “But if there’s anyone I’d trust, it would have to be you. No one else would have jumped in front of a bear for me.” Brienne added.

“Well... in the Westerlands we have great steam baths. It’s never been an issue for people to bathe together. Although usually men and women are separated unless their married. But I’m worried about the blood you’ve lost Brienne. Maybe I’m wrong and you haven’t lost as much blood as I think you have. But I don’t want to take the risk of you passing out in the spring and drowning.” Jaime stated firmly. Brienne nodded her understanding.

“Fine, just... can you turn around?” Brienne asked. Jaime nodded and turned his back. After a couple of minutes her heard the sound of Brienne getting into the spring. He heard her hiss, obviously as the water hit her wounds. Jaime then stripped off his own clothing and got into the hot springs. Brienne went bright red when she saw Jaime getting into the spring. Jaime just smirked, knowing it was the embarrassment of seeing him naked as his nameday that had her blushing. But he couldn’t tease her. Not when he was so worried that her wounds would fester, or that she would simply pass out from blood loss. He saw Brienne scrubbing at her skin with some moss she seemed to have found. He saw the dried blood flaking off of her skin and fading into little crimson tendrils in the water, as they disappeared. He knew the spring had to lead out somewhere for the blood to be disappearing, but where that was, he would probably never know. He saw the wounds were starting to bleed again, now that Brienne had scrubbed at them. He saw that she wasn’t wearing her necklace, but Jaime frowned, as he noticed a drop of blood make a trail down to a small, but pert breast. It bothered him that even seeing Brienne’s bleeding injuries, that his own blood seemed to stir.

“Brienne, you’re... bleeding again.” Jaime said softly, trying not to look at the trail of blood from her neck to a pert nipple. Brienne looked at the blood and merely cleaned it off, not realising how it had affected Jaime.

“Well I had to clean the wounds, otherwise, according to you, they’d get infected.” Brienne stated. Jaime walked over to Brienne in the water, and she frowned, her blue eyes standing out even more starkly in the almost darkness of the cave.

“Well I have to look at the wounds.” Jaime stated. Brienne rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her small breasts. The water covered everything else in shadows and Jaime wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed. He examined the claw marks on Brienne’s shoulder. They were nasty, a little deep for mere scratches, but Jaime could see they were clear of anything. He saw no signs of infection or anything being stuck in the wounds, and he was relieved. Next he turned his attentions to the claw marks across Brienne’s collarbone. Jaime sucked in a breath. Those marks were deeper. The bear had obviously got in a good hit on her then. _“Just an inch upwards and the bear would have taken her throat with it’s claws. She’d be dead.”_ Jaime thought to himself. It made him shudder. The idea of Brienne being killed now, on this quest, or at any time, was repulsive to him. He wasn’t sure he could bear the idea of her being hurt for his sake, or of her being hurt at all. He gently traced his fingers around the wounds.

“What’s wrong Jaime?” Brienne asked. She looked at him and he placed a hand on her cheek.

“Just an inch higher and you would have been killed by that bear.” Jaime uttered. Brienne blinked.

“But I wasn’t killed. I’m alright.” Brienne replied firmly.

“But you could have been. You could have been killed. I don’t know if I could... I don’t know if...” Jaime stopped himself. He felt like he was being stupid, gushing his feelings out like life blood to anyone, even if it was Brienne.

“What don’t you know?” Brienne asked. She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I don’t know if I could bear you dying. I don’t think I could.” Jaime said softly. Brienne gave Jaime a sad smile.

“My own father bore my death. I’m sure you’d be fine. You have to save your little brother after all. You might feel sad for a little while, but once you got your brother back, well... you’d both go home... you’d marry some princess like princes generally do, breed some heirs for your kingdom, and I’d just be a foggy memory. That strange forest girl who helped you get far enough to get your brother. If I’m lucky, you’d remember my name.” Brienne said softly. Jaime crouched a little lower, so that he was eye to eye with Brienne, where she sat in the warm water.

“Don’t. Don’t say things like that. You’re always saying that I’m strange, or weird, that you’ve never known anyone like me before. Well _I’ve_ never known anyone like _you_ before either Brienne of Tarth. I don’t know what kind of idiot father would throw away his daughter, especially one like you. You’re nothing like any of the damn noble girls and princesses that I’ve met. You speak your mind, you could probably fight me hand to hand and you don’t give a damn if there’s a mirror nearby, or if your hair is up in the latest fashion. You are just you, just Brienne. To me, that’s amazing. I couldn’t see you die, because then that amazing, rare thing that you are, would die too.” Jaime said. He couldn’t explain the feelings that he felt within. He’d never had feelings like this for a girl in his life. So he did the only thing he could do. He leaned in and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers harshly. Brienne kissed back just as hard. Jaime tasted blood and he wasn’t sure if it was his or Brienne’s but he wasn’t sure if he cared. His hands made their way down Brienne’s slick, smooth skin, gently brushing against her shoulder blades, then her back, and the curve of her ass, as he pulled her closer. Their kissing was getting desperate and Brienne had hooked a leg around Jaime’s knee. Jaime groaned as Brienne was pressed against him. His length brushed against Brienne’s thigh. Brienne pulled back then.

“We... I...” Brienne looked confused, and Jaime was not going to take advantage of her. She knew little and less of people and life as it was, and he realised that she would not know much of what happened between men and women, even though she was a woman grown. “We should... get some sleep.” Brienne said softly, her face glowing red in the torchlight. Jaime swallowed hard and nodded his understanding. Jaime allowed Brienne to climb out of the hot springs first. He gave her a little while until she poked her head back and told him she was dressed. Jaime nodded and climbed out of the spring himself. Brienne had her back turned, she was wearing different clothing now, unstained by her blood. Her small pack lying on the ground. Brienne set up her bedroll as Jaime got dressed, not turning to look at him until he told that that he was dressed. She looked at her bloodied clothing.

“I should clean it. We may not pass another hot spring, so it’ll be better if I clean them now.” Brienne said softly. Jaime didn’t say anything, but set up his bedroll beside hers, and stayed awake, listening to the sounds of her scrubbing her clothing in the spring. When she came back, she spread the clothing on large rocks close to the spring, even her cloak had been scrubbed. Brienne climbed into her own bedroll and looked at Jaime in the dying embers of the fire. “Jaime?” She asked gently.

“Yes Brienne?” Jaime questioned back.

“Why do you kiss me? Why... what makes you want to kiss me?” Brienne asked. She looked genuinely curious, as though the idea that anyone would want to kiss her, had never crossed her mind.

“I’m not sure I know how to explain why. All I know is that I want you, or I wouldn’t kiss you. As for everything else, I haven’t quite figured it out. But I’m not the kind of person to jape at a woman’s expense.” Jaime replied. Brienne gave Jaime a half smile as she settled in her bedroll to sleep.

“Well... I suppose that’s as good a reason as any.” Brienne said sleepily. Jaime found himself drifting off to sleep as well, wondering at Brienne’s answer.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

On the thirteenth day of their journey, they finally reached the foot of the mountain. There was a strange foggy steam all around them, and Brienne grasped Jaime’s hand and squeezed it.

“I think the dragon is coming.” Brienne whispered. Jaime just barely heard her before a roar issued above them. Jaime and Brienne both looked up to see the black and red dragon descending on them. Both Jaime and Brienne leapt apart as the dragon opened it’s great maw and breathed fire down upon them. In the very spot they had been stood before, the column of fire touched the earth, and the trees shook and trembled all around them as Jaime and Brienne managed to roll to their feet. Brienne unsheathed her sword from her back, and kept her spear ready in hand. Jaime had his own sword in hand, and the pair knew this was not going to be easy. The dragon roared at them again, and spat out it’s hot fire at Brienne. Brienne barely managed to dodge. She was horrified when she saw that some of the trees were on fire. She heard the dragon shriek and saw Jaime had stabbed the great beast’s back leg with his sword. Unlike the bear they had fought, the dragon bled easily once pierced and Jaime had obviously found a spot he could stab with his sword. The dragon roared and spun to rain fire down on Jaime. Brienne rolled across the ground, under the creature’s unprotected belly and thrust up with her spear. She found herself drenched in blood so red it was almost black. She coughed and spat as the Dragon’s blood made it’s way into her mouth. The creature roared like a demon from hell, and Brienne tried to remove her spear, but only succeeded in breaking it, leaving the head stuck in the creature’s belly.

“Brienne! Get out from under there!” Jaime yelled. Brienne didn’t hesitate as she rolled out from under the beast, the shaft of the spear, and her sword, still in her hands. Jaime ran to her side. He looked at the wooden shaft of the spear and then he grinned. “Wench, I have a plan!” Jaime exclaimed excitedly, before grabbing the wooden pole from her hand. He used the pole to batter at the dragon’s legs, and when the beast threw it’s head down, trying to squash Jaime with it’s great maw, Jaime jumped onto it’s head and drove the wood into the creature’s eye. The dragon roared as though the whole world were aflame around it. Then Jaime took his sword and thrust it into the creature’s other eye, before removing it. He held on to it’s red mane, as it tried to fling him from it’s head, and Jaime pulled himself behind the creature’s head. He stared down, at the most vulnerable spot a dragon had, between the neck and head, and thrust his sword into it. The creature let out a howl so pain and rage filled that Jaime was sure they would hear it in the Westerlands. Then the creature fell dead, throwing Jaime from where he stood on the creature’s back. Jaime was bruised, but not hurt, luckily. He pulled himself to his feet as Brienne ran over to his side. The pair, covered in the red black blood of the dragon. But as they smiled at each other, the dragon began to fade away into steam. Even the blood upon them was disappearing. Then the dragon faded into mist as though it had never existed and Jaime and Brienne didn’t know what to make of it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night they found a small cave to sleep in for the night. The dragon was slain, and both Jaime and Brienne were exhausted. The mountain had become bitterly cold all of a sudden, and that night, Jaime and Brienne huddled together for warmth, hoping that they would be able to get Tyrion back from the old Witch of the mountain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They carried on climbing up the mountain, and as the sun began to set, on the fourteenth day of their journey, Jaime and Brienne found the opening to a giant cave, in the middle of the mountain face. The pair looked at each other and it was Jaime who spoke first.

“This must be it. I can’t see an old witch living anywhere else on this mountain. This has to be the biggest cave I’ve ever seen.” Jaime stated.

“Have you seen many caves then Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime smirked.

“Not as many as I’d like.” He answered, making Brienne blush bright red when she finally realised what he meant by his words.

“Don’t make jokes like that Jaime. We’re supposed to be saving your brother. Try and be serious.” Brienne said. They entered the cave, and all of a sudden, everything became dark. Jaime and Brienne both spun around and saw that the cave mouth was gone.

“What in the Seven Hells?” Jaime asked loudly. Brienne looked as though she wanted to say the same thing.

“Prince Jaime Lannister, Lady Brienne of Tarth, it is an honour to meet you both.” Both Jaime and Brienne spun around again, to try and catch a glimpse of the person who had spoken. Suddenly torches lit up all around the cave, and Jaime and Brienne were faced with an old woman, dressed in a black, hooded robe. They could only assume this was the Witch. She smiled at them as she stood behind a great stone altar.

“You have my brother?” Jaime asked.

“Yes and no.” The old Witch said.

“I’d like him back.” Jaime stated.

“I’d like to give him to you, but that’s not the way it works. The dragon has been bringing someone here once a year, since my brother and I were cursed. He brings a person every year, and every year people try to brave the Spirit Forest to get their loved ones back. Of all of them, only a handful, have ever made it to the mountain, and even fewer have made it to my cave. None of them have ever brought with them the one thing needed to release the people trapped here, or me, or my brother. The one thing we need so that all of us can leave, because once people come into the cave... well... as you’ve noticed, it seals shut so that you can’t leave. If you want your brother, you need to spill a Maiden’s blood on the altar. That is the only way any of us will ever get to go home.” The old Witch said. Her voice was raspy and rough, but Jaime and Brienne heard the hint of amusement laced in it.

“Wait what?” Jaime asked in shock. Brienne looked white as a sheet as the old Witch before them grinned.

“You want your brother, that’s the price. You need maiden’s blood.” The Witch stated. Jaime was enraged.

“You want me to kill my loyal companion here?” Jaime asked furiously. He knew he couldn’t kill Brienne. Thought his brother’s life might depend on it, Jaime couldn’t bear the thought of having to kill Brienne. The Witch laughed.

“No. I want you to bed her and take her maidenhead on that very altar. Her maiden’s blood will free me and free your brother and all the others who have been trapped here for so long.” The Witch said. Jaime glared.

“I am not going to fuck Brienne against her will.” Jaime stated.

“What if I were willing?” Brienne said softly. Jaime turned to look at her, a blush made her face bright red.

“If you were willing? Are you willing?” Jaime asked her, not sure if he was excited or frightened by the prospect. Brienne took a deep breath.

“Well not in front of an audience I’m not.” Brienne stated, looking pointedly at the old Witch. The Witch cackled.

“I don’t have to be here. So long as it’s done on that lovely stone altar, it’s fine.” The Witch stated. Brienne looked back at Jaime.

“If this can save your brother then I will do it. You’re the only friend I’ve ever had and if I have to lose my maidenhead at all I’d rather it be to you then some raper or bandit in the forests.” Brienne said softly. Jaime saw the old Witch leave, and only then did he grab hold of Brienne, allowing his lips to crash against her own. She seemed to kiss back just as fiercely. He pulled at the leathers she was wearing as she pulled at his tunic. They were both anxious, but at the same time, it was almost as if this whole journey had been leading to this moment. Jaime allowed his hands to travel up Brienne’s back and across her stomach. It always surprised Jaime how soft and smooth her skin was, and that it was covered in the same dusting of freckles that were on her face. Jaime palmed one of Brienne’s small breasts and she let out a gasp, though Jaime wasn’t sure if it was pleasure or shock that brought such a reaction. Jaime allowed his hand to travel to Brienne’s pale blonde hair and carded his fingers through the thick, soft, straight strands. Brienne’s hands went to the laces of Jaime’s breeches and Jaime kissed down Brienne’s neck as she undid the laces. She let out soft little gasps as Jaime mouthed attention at her throat. Jaime went to Brienne’s pants and untied her laces after she had untied his. She looked at him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide, torn between lust and fear.

“Brienne? Are you... we don’t have to do this. We don’t. I... I don’t want to force you to... I don’t want to be the person to hurt you...” Jaime wasn’t sure quite how to put it himself.

“I know Jaime. I... this is what I want. If I didn’t, then I wouldn’t do it. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself if I need to.” Brienne said, a small smile crossed her face. Jaime allowed his lips to capture hers again as he carried on working on the laces of her pants, until they were undone. He helped Brienne out of her pants and outlandish boots and helped her to lie down on the stone altar.

“I have the feeling this is not going to be the most comfortable experience.” Jaime said softly. Brienne allowed a small smile to curl on her lips.

“I don’t think the stone altar is meant to be comfortable Jaime.” Brienne stated. Jaime allowed his own breeches to drop to ground, and when he was as naked as Brienne, he climbed up on to the altar with her, a strange feeling clenching in his chest. Brienne looked up at him, a spark of determination in her blue eyes. Jaime had never found himself feeling such fierce desire for anyone. Brienne was no great beauty, but she stirred him more than any beauty that he’d ever met. She was interesting and disagreed with him and told him when he was being a fool.

 _“Oh Gods. I’m in love with her.”_ Jaime thought to himself. It seemed ridiculous. He’d known her for two weeks, but in those two weeks they had traversed the Spirit Forest, fought bandits, fought a bear and a dragon, and slain both. They’d looked after each other, tended each other’s wounds, Brienne had slain six River Nymphs to save his life so far. Jaime found that the revelation was not completely unexpected. He knew he liked Brienne, he knew he wanted her, but love wasn’t something he’d ever thought of until this moment. Jaime allowed his right hand to stroke Brienne’s face. The other he used to entwine his fingers with Brienne’s. Brienne looked a little confused, but Jaime just smiled down at her gently. He leaned forwards and kissed her, as he allowed his right hand to travel down the smooth planes of her stomach, towards the juncture between her thighs. Jaime allowed a finger to dip between her folds, to find her slick with arousal. He ran his thumb over her nub and heard Brienne gasp, saw her eyes go wide, her black pupils swallow up the deep oceans of her eyes. Jaime thought that anyone that didn’t think Brienne of Tarth was beautiful could not see what he saw. He continued his ministrations between her legs for a little while, wanting to make things as easy for Brienne as possible. Brienne was flushed red and gasping when Jaime finally took his fingers from her. He placed his hard cock at her entrance. He looked dead into her eyes, silently asking her if she was still alright with all of this. She nodded, just once, her eyes shone with desire and determination, and Jaime couldn’t help admiring the woman before him. He slid into her slowly until he reached the barrier that was her maidenhead. Then he pulled back and thrust, breaking through it. He heard Brienne take in a sharp breath, and hiss through her teeth. Jaime didn’t move for what felt like forever, waiting for a sign from Brienne that it was alright. They had both closed their eyes but almost as though their joining made them one person, they opened their eyes at the same moment. Their eyes asked all the questions without ever needing to voice them, and slowly, Jaime began to move within her. Brienne hooked her ankles behind Jaime’s legs, as he sped up the pace, almost as though she were afraid to let go of him. Her right hand was still twined with Jaime’s left, and her left arm had snaked around Jaime’s back, where her hand gripped at his shoulder. Jaime found an angle as he thrust, that made Brienne cry out, even as she tried to hold in her pleasure, and Jaime smirked as he aimed for that spot with every thrust, wanting to bring her over the edge with him. He felt her become unbearably tight around him, and Jaime knew that he was close to the edge as he pushed Brienne over it. Once he knew Brienne had climaxed, and her breathing started to slow, Jaime allowed himself to let go. Both of them looked at each other as Jaime pulled out of her. He noticed the blood as Brienne did. It was smeared over the inside of her thighs, over Jaime’s length, and on the altar below them. They shakily got down from the altar, Jaime passing Brienne her own clothes before finding his own. They both dressed quietly and waited. They waited for the Witch to come back and tell them that they were free to go. They sat on the ground, leaning against the altar.

“Are you alright Brienne?” Jaime asked her gently. Brienne looked at Jaime and a smile lit up her face.

“I’m alright. Are you?” Brienne asked him. Jaime allowed a chuckle to escape his lips as he drew his left arm around Brinne’s shoulders and hugged her close to him.

“I’ve never been better.” Jaime replied. Brienne allowed a laugh to escape her at Jaime’s remark. They were both exhausted. The whole journey had taken it’s toll, and though Brienne was taller than Jaime, she rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his own head atop of hers, and before they knew it, they had fallen into slumber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They were woken by the light of the sun shining on them. Jaime and Brienne both opened their eyes and looked around. The cave was full of people. But near the front, Jaime spotted Tyrion.

“Tyrion!” Jaime called to him. Jaime’s little brother rushed over as fast as his small legs could carry him, and the brothers hugged and laughed. The murmurs of the people around them were excited and many asked about getting home. That was when a beautiful girl with silver hair, and violet eyes, and a man who could only be her brother, came to the front of the crowd and stood before Jaime and Brienne.

“You saved us.” The girl said gently. Brienne’s eyes went wide as she recognised the voice. It was clearer, not so rough and raspy, but it was the same voice.

“You’re the witch?” Brienne asked.

“Well, I am a witch of sorts, a Maegi. But I could not break the spell here.” The girl said.

“The dragon you slew, was our father, King Aerys Targaryen of Valyria.” The man said.

“Valyria was destroyed hundreds of years ago.” Jaime said, his voice filled with awe.

“Yes, it was, thanks to our father. Rhaegar and I managed to flee, along with some others. But our father came after us. He said he wanted me as his new queen, after he killed our mother. Rhaegar wouldn’t allow such a thing. So our father used a magic spell that made me look old, and trapped us in this cave, until I agreed to be his queen, or until a pure maiden sacrificed her maidenhead and allowed her maiden’s blood to be spilled on the altar. But that wasn’t the only condition.” The girl said. Brienne and Jaime looked at her in confusion. “Love. Love was the condition. You love each other. If you did not, your... coupling would not have worked to free us.” The girl added. Tyrion snorted.

“Brother! You bedded the poor girl without even a wedding ceremony?” Tyrion asked cheekily. Jaime swatted at Tyrion, cuffing him around the head gently. Brienne went bright red with embarrassment.

“Thank you.” Rhaegar said gently.

“You’re welcome.” Brienne said. Jaime threaded his fingers through Brienne’s, holding her hand. The girl smiled brightly and then made some hand gestures. All of a sudden, people started to disappear in columns of light.

“What’s going on?” Jaime asked.

“Daenerys is sending them all home. Now her powers are not restricted by the curse, she can send them home.” Rhaegar replied. Soon the cave was empty, but for Jaime, Brienne, Tyrion, Rhaegar and Daenerys.

“I’ll send you back home. I already sent your horse home Prince Jaime. Lady Brienne, shall I send you back to your cottage?” Daenerys asked.

“No!” Jaime exclaimed. Brienne frowned.

“I think I can answer for myself Jaime.” Brienne replied.

“You can, but I would like for you to come with Tyrion and I. You were instrumental in saving Tyrion and you deserve the credit for it.” Jaime stated firmly.

“I don’t care about things like that.” Brienne shot back.

“Well maybe I’d like to show you my homeland.” Jaime said. Brienne sighed and squeezed his hand, as she still held it.

“Alright. Can you please send us back to the Westerlands, Princess Daenerys?” Brienne asked.

“Please, just call me Daenerys.” Daenerys said. Then before any of them could answer, they were surrounded by a plume of light and when it cleared, they found themselves in the middle of the courtyard of Casterly Rock.

King Tywin strode out into the courtyard, clothed in red and gold, and looking fearsome. He saw Brienne and frowned angrily, then looked at Jaime and Tyrion.

“You’ve decided to return?” Tywin asked his son. Jaime grinned.

“I went to get Tyrion. I’ve got Tyrion. So of course I’ve come back.” Jaime replied. Tywin then looked at Brienne.

“And who is this savage?” Tywin asked. Jaime glared at his father.

“This is Brienne. If it wasn’t for her, I never would have found Tyrion. In fact I’d probably be dead. There are a lot of River Nymphs in the Spirit Forest.” Jaime replied coolly. Tywin shook his head.

“Come. All of you.” Tywin stated. Jaime sighed and tugged Brienne’s hand so that she walked with him and Tyrion. When they made it to Tywin’s great study, they walked inside and the doors were closed behind them by guards. Tywin sat in his imposing chair behind his great oaken desk. “Do you know how long you’ve been gone Jaime? Do you know how foolish it was for you to go running off into the Spirit Forest?” Tywin asked angrily.

“It was _not_ foolish father. I went for Tyrion. He is my little brother and I would never abandon him.” Jaime hissed angrily.

“It was foolish! You are my heir and you put yourself at risk for nothing!” Tywin exclaimed.

“I’m standing right here father.” Tyrion stated drolly.

“I know someone helped you to get away. Your horse would not have been saddled and taken if you hadn’t had help. You will tell me who it was.” Tywin stated angrily.

“I will not.” Jaime shot back. Brienne watched the scene in shock.

“You will Jaime.” Tywin hissed. Then he turned his gaze to look at Brienne. “And you? Where do you fit into all this girl? Some savage from the Spirit Forest. Why are you here?” Tywin asked. Brienne got angry then. She was not used to keeping her temper with people after living alone for ten years.

“I’m here because your sons asked me to come here, because I helped to save them. As for being a savage? Well I’d rather be a savage than a King who doesn’t care about his children. I think that’s for more savage than living in a forest!” Brienne shot back. Her blue eyes sparked with anger and Jaime and Tyrion both gaped at her. “You want one of your sons to simply sacrifice the other because it’s inconvenient. That isn’t how love works and if you had ever loved anyone you would know that. To be perfectly honest, I’d rather be considered a savage, than be considered anything like you, your grace.” Brienne said. Then she spun on her heel and opened the study door and walked out, leaving the doors swinging in her wake.

“Now _that_ is the kind of girl I want to marry. One with guts!” Tyrion said in awe. Jaime could only grin as Tywin launched into another tirade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The return of the princes of the Westerlands was celebrated with feasting and dancing and festivities. Brienne was anxious as Tyrion, and especially Jaime, insisted on her staying for the festivities. Jaime and Tyrion did not reveal how Brienne had saved them, it would be unfair to do so, especially with the company of nobles and royals in attendance. They would label Brienne something she was not, and Jaime would not allow that. Tyrion had grown a brotherly fondness for Brienne as they spent time together. It had been a month since the return of Jaime and Tyrion to Casterly Rock, and Brienne was still extremely uncomfortable with her surroundings. She missed her cottage in the Spirit Forest and she didn’t want anyone to ask her true origins, and trace her back to her father. He would only come to claim her and she would never be free. He’d force her to marry wherever he could, to curry favour and gain alliances, and then she would be forced to suffer the attentions of a man she would most certainly hate. After the festivities had finally ended, Brienne found herself watching ships sail away from the ramparts of Casterly Rock, dressed in a simple gown of blue. She had been furious when an old Septa had demanded Brienne dress as a lady, not a savage. Brienne’s pale blonde hair had grown as she had not had time to hack it as short as usual. It just brushed the top of her shoulder blades, still straight as an arrow, but lopsided from years of Brienne just hacking at it. The Septa had tugged it into a braid to wrap around her head, but her fringe escaped and Brienne looked sullen even as she played with the white moonstone that always hung around her neck. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Jaime standing on the ramparts. He looked serious.

“What’s wrong Jaime?” She asked, wondering if his father was threatening to have her executed again. That threat seemed to come at least once a week. But Tywin had not as yet tried to proceed with lopping off Brienne’s head, and Brienne had the sneaking suspicion that Tywin respected her, even though it drove him crazy that she spoke her mind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime looked at Brienne carefully. The blue gown she wore brought out the colour of her eyes splendidly.

“Nothing’s wrong Brienne. I wanted to ask you something.” Jaime said. He had to ask her before he lost courage.

“What is it you want to ask me?” Brienne questioned. Jaime took a deep breath, feeling a sense of nerves as he spoke his next words.

“Brienne of Tarth, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Jaime asked her. Brienne looked confused, as she blinked at Jaime.

“Is this about the fact that you took my maidenhead and feel guilty about it?” Brienne asked.

“No. This is about wanting to marry the best person I know. You’re my best friend, my equal with a weapon and you don’t pay any attention to my stupidity. You accept me as I am, and I’d rather have you as a wife than some stupid spoiled princess from another kingdom, who hates me and acts like a child. I’d rather marry you than anyone else in the world. The fact that I’m in love with you might be a huge factor as well.” Jaime replied. Brienne smiled as she looked out over the kingdom, as the sun was setting.

“I don’t want to be a Queen, Jaime. I wasn’t ever meant to be one, and I’m sure your father would never approve of me. He hates me already. Although he hasn’t executed me yet.” Brienne said softly.

“Well I wasn’t meant to be a King either.” Jaime said firmly. Brienne looked at him, he had an almost wistful look on his face. “We could just go and live in the Spirit Forest. We did do pretty well on our quest.” Jaime said. Brienne raised a brow.

“Wouldn’t your father search for you all over the Seven Kingdoms?” Brienne asked. Her tone was serious, as though she were allowing Jaime to work this out for himself.

“And who is going to find us in the Spirit Forest?” Jaime asked. Brienne had to concede that point.

“Well, that’s true enough. But Jaime... you are a prince. Life in the forest isn’t always fun. In winter it’s freezing and there’s barely enough food to survive, and there’s no servants to tend to your needs. You have to do everything yourself.” Brienne told Jaime firmly.

“All I want is to be with you. I think a simpler life in the Spirit Forest will suit me just fine. Tyrion can be king. He’d be better at it then I ever could be at any rate. Father might just be able to marry him off to the Stark Princess and we’ll come and visit when Tyrion is king and be a good Aunt and Uncle to his children. We can go on adventures and help break people’s curses and fix things. Brienne, we can do anything, _literally_ anything, so long as we’re together.” Jaime said. Brienne blinked.

“You do realise we don’t have to get married to go and live in the forest.” Brienne said.

“I _want_ to marry you.” Jaime said. He looked so earnest and serious, and Brienne wanted to believe this was really happening.

“You’re sure about this Jaime?” Brienne asked. “You’d want to give up all of this... _just_ for me? Other men wouldn’t want to.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime stepped forward, pulling Brienne into his arms. His right hand came up to cup her cheek.

“There are no men like me, there’s only me. I’ve told you before. Besides, I’m not giving up anything that means something to me. I think being with you outweighs everything else.” Jaime replied. Brienne allowed a smile to cross her lips.

“Alright then. I’ll marry you. Though how we’ll do that without your father hunting us down is beyond me.” Brienne said. Jaime grinned.

“There’s a Septon in the Sept at the moment. All I need is a couple of witnesses and a cloak and once we’re married we can run off into the forest.” Jaime stated cheerfully. Brienne let out a laugh.

“You planned this all along, didn’t you?” Brienne asked.

“Now where’s the fun in planning everything Wench?” Jaime shot back.

“If you’re planning to marry, I suggest you do it before your father finds out.” Jaime and Brienne both spun to look at Daenerys, who stood before them. How she had appeared on the ramparts of Casterly Rock, they did not know.

“What? How? Why are you here Daenerys?” Brienne asked.

“Because you rather need me I think.” Daenerys replied. Jaime grinned at the young witch.

“We need witnesses. I wonder if you wouldn’t mind, your highness.” Jaime asked. Daenerys grinned.

“Rhaegar and I will meet you in the Sept. Would you like me to collect your little brother?” Daenerys asked. Jaime nodded.

“I think he’s earned a front row seat to our wedding somehow.” Jaime replied. Daenerys nodded and grinned.

“Well. We shall see you both there then.” Daenerys said. Then she was gone. It was strange to think that the young girl was a witch, but they couldn’t argue the point really.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tyrion grinned as he watched the marriage of his brother in the Sept. The Septon said his prayers, as Jaime and Brienne held hands, facing each other. Both were dressed in simple tunics and breeches and boots. Jaime had his sword strapped to his side, as did Brienne. Tyrion couldn’t help but feel great joy, even in how strange the ceremony was from normal weddings. With Jaime throwing his red Lannister cloak around Brienne’s shoulders, the wedding was complete and Jaime and Brienne were husband and wife. Beside Tyrion was Podrick and on the other side were Daenerys and Rhaegar. Both smiled at the newly wedded couple.

“So, Tyrion, I’ll be off with my lady wife. Do try and keep father busy while I’m gone.” Jaime stated. Tyrion snorted.

“You two just go and be happy. Be sure to send me a letter or two and let me know how you are. I want to know if I have little nieces and nephews that are not spoiled brats like Joffrey.” Tyrion said cheerfully. Jaime grinned while Brienne blushed brightly.

“Go on. Your father is about to realise that you’re missing.” Daenerys said. Rhaegar nodded his agreement. So Jaime and Brienne Lannister left the Sept and crept out of the city, though how they did that without being seen, no one will ever know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The trip home to the Spirit Forest was much easier. When they reached Brienne’s cottage, it had somehow become twice as big. Brienne blinked.

“That is very strange.” Brienne said. Jaime couldn’t help agreeing with her. There was now a second storey to the cottage. A scroll was pinned to the great oaken front door.

**_Dear Brienne and Jaime._ **

**_After all you have sacrificed I thought it was only fair to do something kind for you, so I used my magic to make your home bigger. I feel you will need the space in the future._ **

  
Brienne was very confused by this note, but she didn’t argue the point. It was a nice thing that Daenerys had done. So Brienne couldn’t complain. She felt Jaime wrap his arms around her waist and rest his hands on her stomach, as he read the note himself.

“Do you think...? Jaime trailed off and Brienne blinked, looking down at her stomach and then at Daenerys’ letter.

“Maybe.” Brienne replied. The pair just made their way into the cottage and proceeded to make their presence known vigorously, especially in the bed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a year since Prince Jaime Lannister had disappeared after marrying the strange wild girl of the Spirit Forest. King Tywin was still looking for his errant son, but he knew no one would go into the Spirit Forest to look for them. Few were brave enough, and none wanted to take on the magic of the forest, as well as the capable Prince of the Westerlands.

“King Tywin?” Tywin looked up from where he sat on his throne, at a silver haired girl. She smiled, her violet eyes shining in the torchlight of the room.

“Who are you?” Tywin asked.

“I’m Daenerys. I thought you’d like a glimpse of your son and his wife today. It’s a rather important day you see.” Daenerys said. Tywin frowned. Daenerys smiled and made a ball of fiery light with her hands. It became bigger and as Tywin looked into it, he saw his son, the wild girl and in her arms...

“A child? They have a child?” Tywin asked incredulously.

“Oh yes. I helped deliver it. The most beautiful little girl. They named her Joanna. I thought you might like to know. It might help to know that your son is happy, and that you have a strong granddaughter. Her future... well... she’ll be just as brave as her parents.” Daenerys said. Then she was gone. The ball of fire turned into a scroll, and on it was a charcoal drawing of Jaime, his wife and his daughter. Tywin sighed. He couldn’t really say very much about it all if his son was happy, even though he really wanted to. He decided it was time to write up the papers declaring Tyrion his heir.

“At least I can marry him to whichever damn Princess I want, without him complaining.” Tywin stated as he started writing his declarations.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. LOL! Please comment and let me know if you might like to see more from this universe. I have a few ideas to make a few more stories, but I'd like to know if anyone would like to see them. All of them involve Jaime and Brienne of course. LOL! So let me know what you all think. Thanks to anyone who has read, or who comments or sends me Kudos. I always appreciate it.


End file.
